Wayward Boys
by Fliptail27
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is an orphan who has been broken by the depression of the hell-hole orphanage he lives in. Magnus Bane is still a spunky boy who refuses to break even under these circumstances. Will Alec and Magnus be able to rise over the obstacles placed in their way? Warning: triggers for emotional abuse, physical abuse and self-harm are contained within this story.
1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood had been in the orphanage for 6 years. Longer than almost any other kid. His parents, brother, and sister were murdered right before his eyes at the tender age of 9. When he first arrived, he was rebellious. He couldn't handle that these people didn't care. His family was gone and no one gave a damn! Headmaster Morganstern broke him of his rebellious attitude through beatings and harsh words. When he was through Alec was a hollow shell and perfectly obedient. As a reward of sorts for Alec's depression, the headmaster allowed Alec access to the library. Alec found solace in heroes. They understood the emotions Alec had to bury. Alec became withdrawn, he read constantly: in class, walking through the halls, eating. He was the perfect kid, he followed every rule except for lights out. He often would read by the moonlight long past when he should. He never spoke except to answer a teacher's question. Even then he wouldn't bother to put his book down and would answer so quietly the teacher had to strain to hear him.

Magnus Bane had only been there for 2 years, and he still had some fight left in him. He would pull pranks and make mischief never giving a damn about the consequences. He didn't care what opinion others would form about him, he knew who he was. His confidence made him quite popular, though he had his close group of friends. Among them was Jace Wayland who had lost his father, at the age of 10, in a freak fire. Clary Fairchild's mother had slipped into an impenetrable coma, the doctor's gave up hope and simply pulled the plug. Magnus knew everybody by name in the school, so when he noticed a pale boy with dark wavy hair and startling blue eyes reading by himself, he simply had to know who this was to have evaded his detection.

"Hey Jace, who is that kid sitting all by himself over there?" Magnus asked.

"I dunno." Jace answered with a shrug. Magnus asked everyone at the table and no one was able to produce an answer. With determination, Magnus stood up and strode across the room to this oddity before him.

Alec was too absorbed in his book to notice anyone had sat down. He reached the end of the chapter and lowered his book so he could process the roller coaster of emotions he had just experienced. He looked up and was thoroughly surprised to find someone watching him intently. The boy before him had caramel colored skin, skillfully disheveled hair, painted fingernails and the most lovely golden eyes. Alec had just been wondering where he got nail polish when Magnus asked "What's your name? Mine is Magnus Bane."

"Alec." he replied almost too quietly to hear. Magnus looked over his shoulder at his friends, who were laughing riotously at something Jace was miming out. When he looked back he found the boy named Alec had simply disappeared. Magnus looked all around, but there was no sign of him. With a shrug, Magnus went to his next class: Literature and saw Alec sitting in the back, once again enraptured by his book.

Magnus took the desk next to his and asked "What'cha reading?"

Alec looked up and was surprised to see it was the same boy from lunch. "It's about these people called Shadowhunters that go around and kill demons." Alec replied, for the first time showing a little light in his eyes.

"Sounds interesting," Magnus said "Do you usually read these types of books?" Alec nodded enthusiastically. Just then the teacher Mr. Hodge walked into the room and began class.

"So what other things do you do?" Magnus whispered. Alec looked at him incredulously, class had started they couldn't keep talking.

"Your going to get us in trouble." Alec pointed out.

"I'm not worried.", as soon as Magnus finished uttering the last syllable, both boys jumped as the teacher cracked his ruler off Alec's desk.

"Alexander, Magnus if you two are quite finished with your conversation, I would like to start class. Anymore disturbances and I will send you straight to Headmaster Morganstern. Am I clear?" Mr. Hodge finished in a tone that brooked no debate.

"Yes Sir." Alec replied immediately, Magnus just rolled his eyes. The teacher walked away and began droning on about Shakespeare.

"You liar, you told me your name was Alec." Magnus whispered to Alec.

"Alec is a nickname." Alec harshly whispered back.

"Well if you ask me, I like Alexander." Magnus whispered thoughtfully.

"Well I didn't. Now would you please leave me al..."

"ALEXANDER!" the teacher roared. " Go see the headmaster immediately for your insubordination."

Alec gathered his things and quietly left the room. On the way to the headmaster's office, Alec clutched his book tightly. _You've really done it now idiot!_ Alec chidded himself. When he arrived, he knocked quietly on the door then entered. The room consisted of a large desk with papers scattered all around, a large chair in which the headmaster sat, a small plastic chair opposite the headmaster, a locked cabinet and a window with the blinds drawn tightly. Alec glanced uneasily at the locked cabinet, for he knew what awaited him in there. He sat shakily in the plastic chair.

"Alexander what an unpleasant surprise. Why are you here today?" the headmaster asked in an authoritative tone.

"The headmaster sent me for insubordination." Alec replied quietly his voice quivering.

"What would prompt such disobedience?" he asked.

"I lost my temper at some other boy," Alec began, "He..."

"Are you really going to blame your wrong-doings on another? You truly are poison, Alexander. A truly wretched being who corrupts any he meets. I am very disappointed in you." The headmaster delighted in watching Alec's head lower in shame. Alec knew every word to be true. "Now for your punishment," the headmaster stood up and unlocked the cabinet. From his implements of punishment he selected a simple brown belt. "You know the drill: remove your shirt and place your hands on the desk." the headmaster droned with a cruel edge to his voice. Alec complied without a word. The headmaster poured every ounce of hate he possessed into every strike. Alec made not a single sound, which drove the headmaster to go further than was necessary. Afterwards, the headmaster returned the belt to its home then re-locked the cabinet. "Now hand over your book, Alexander. You have lost your library privileges for the week. See to it that this doesn't happen again."

 _Insult to injury._ Alec thought bitterly as he trudged off to chores. He missed his literature class completely. Usually he would have chosen the library to do his chores in, however he just got himself banned. So instead he chose the kitchen, it was usually not too bad. He set himself up in the corner and cut potatoes for 2 hours dreading the night. He skipped right over dinner and went straight to the dormitory to avoid the other boys. He can't avoid the pain, but damn if he would look weak in front of the other boys. He changed quickly and laid down on his stomach, pain biting into every thought. He wished with all his heart he had his book as a distraction. Without it the darker thoughts crept in. Alec spent the night tossing fitfully from his nightmares.

Little did he know a pair of golden eyes watched his distress with sadness in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert, Maryse, Isabelle and Max sat before Alec. His beautiful family in perfect detail. Alec felt true bliss. Then his arm began acting of its own free will. He pulled out a gun and shot them methodically, starting with his father Robert and ending with his younger brother Max. Each one pleaded with him to save them, but he wouldn't listen. Alec awoke with a start, a cold sweat covering his quaking body. Alec put his head in his hands attempting to calm himself. This was to be his fate all week he knew. He needed a book to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

The next morning, Alec shuffled through his morning routine without his book. He endured his classes and attempted to be the perfect student. _Maybe if I do really well I could get my book back early._ Though he knew in his heart he would not. Alec sat at his usual table alone during lunch. Head down, hunched shoulders he just pushed his food around on his plate. He noticed a flash of movement to his left and saw that Magnus was sitting down once again.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I didn't meant to get you into trouble." Magnus said sincerely. Alec said nothing though on the inside he was screaming. He needed Magnus to understand that he was indeed poison. "If you want you can come join me and my friends at our table." Magnus was saying.

"Just leave me alone." Alec responded coldly.

"Alexander, I am only trying to be friendly."

"Don't call me Alexander, and don't be friendly. I don't need anyone, especially you. I never want to be friends or anything else with you." Alec said decisively.

"Very well Alec." Magnus replied. Even though his demeanor seemed calm, Alec could clearly see the hurt in his golden eyes. Alec truly felt terrible but if he wanted to protect Magnus, and he surely did, he needed Magnus to hate him.

Magnus stood up and walked away. He needed to make it up to Alec somehow. An idea began to form in his head. Literature went by very quickly for Alec, before he knew it he was chopping onions for chores. He saw Magnus headed for the library, probably just to spite him. He deserved at least that and more, he knew. During dinner, Alec didn't see Magnus at all, he was slightly worried but reminded himself he needed to watch out for himself, like the selfish despicable person he was. Alec lay awake on his cot that night, too afraid to sleep, when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He jerked around to see Magnus' golden eyes staring at him. The other hand produced the book he had been reading and set it next to him on his nightstand.

"I'm not supposed to have this." Alec whispered.

"Then don't get caught." Magnus replied, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Magnus turned to leave but Alec whispered "Magnus? I'm sorry I said such mean things before. Thank you for the book but you need to steer clear of me. I'm no good."

"Why would you say such things Alexander?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that its true." Alec responded.

"I'll take my chances." Magnus whispered before leaving to get some rest. Alec slept peacefully that night, dreaming of beautiful golden eyes.

Alec woke up early the next morning, doing well to hide his book before it was discovered. He then wandered down to breakfast, taking his customary seat. He was day dreaming about dazzling golden eyes; when he heard treys being set down all around him. Alec looked around and saw Magnus and two other people he didn't know having a seat.

"Alec," Magnus said "this is Jace Wayland. He has been here for 5 years after his father died." pointing to a striking blonde haired boy with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "And this is Clary Fairchild, she has been here one year after her mother slipped into a coma." Magnus said indicating a fiery red head with lovely green eyes.

"So Alec, how long have you been here?" Jace asked through a mouthful of food.

"6 years." Alec responded.

"You don't really talk a whole lot." Jace noted. "Well that's okay because I will talk for the both of us." Then Jace launched into an elaborate skit between himself and his impersonation of Alec. Clary laughed so hard she snorted, Magnus was giggling to himself and Alec managed a small smile. The smile was heart-breakingly beautiful. It was a pity that Alec rarely smiled. Well Magnus was just going to have to do something about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was making his way from Literature to the kitchen for chores, when he got there Magnus was already set up and working. _How did he get here so quickly._ Alec thought. With a shrug he set up his station.

"I propose we play a game. I want to know more about you so let's play 20 questions." Magnus suggested.

"Can I skip any of them?" Alec asked nervously.

"If you must," Magnus sighed "but I would prefer if you didn't. I won't judge I promise." Alec nodded meekly. "What's your favorite color?" Magnus inquired.

"Gold." Alec blurted out before thinking. Magnus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "What's yours?"

"Blue." Magnus laughed. "Okay my turn. What's your full name?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Why do you keep calling me Alexander?"

"I think it suits you better than Alec." Magnus said with a shrug "What other things do you like to do other than read?"

"I don't know. I pretty much only read. Where did you get nail polish?" Alec asked

"I stole it from one of the cook's lockers." Magnus laughed.

And so it went of the rest of the week. Magnus never asked Alec anything really personal, it was pretty much trivial things about what Alec liked. Magnus and Alec started getting to know each other, Alec grew comfortable near Magnus and started feeling something maybe more than friendship. When the week ended, Alec finally got his books back and was starting to maybe even feel happy in this wretched place.

One night, Alec lay in his cot devouring his book page by page in the moonlight, when Magnus' hand brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"What are you..." Alec started to ask.

"Shhhh!" Magnus interrupted, "Follow me."

"But we're not suppose to be out after dark." Alec protested.

"For once in your life just break the rules, Alexander." Magnus chuckled.

Magnus led Alec out of the dormitory and into the fresh spring night. It was lovely and warm with a full moon shining. Little did they know, they were being followed. Another boy named Sebastian had heard their whispered conversation and decided to follow them and report it to the headmaster. Magnus led Alec to the thick woods surrounding the orphanage in a half-circle.

"Magnus, we're going to get lost." Alec grumbled.

"Nonsense." Magnus replied.

They walked for about half an hour until they reached a clearing full of moon lilies. Magnus stopped and turned around to face Alec.

"Alexander I really like you, as something more than a friend. Can I just try something?"

Magnus slowly leaned toward Alec making it apparent to what he was about to do. He didn't want to spook Ale. Ever so slowly, he pressed his lips softly against Alec's. At first, Alec tensed up but then he gradually relaxed into the kiss. Sebastian was repulsed by this grotesque display of affection in front of him. He turned to run straight to the headmaster when he heard a low throaty growl. He turned around very slowly to see a starving wild dog, tampering down to pounce. The dog struck, tearing into the boy's shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Sebastian screamed at the top of his lungs, driving the dog into a frenzy. Magnus and Alec jumped apart at the sound of the screaming. Magnus ran off in the direction of the sound immediately. Alec relunctantly followed. When they arrived near, Sebastian was dead and the dog was feasting upon his flesh. Both boys turned away in disgust.

"We have to tell the headmaster." Alec stated. Magnus wasn't so sure yet nodded anyway.

The boys headed off to the headmaster's quarters. When they arrived Alec spun around to face Magnus.

"You should get out of here and let me tell him. I don't want you to get in trouble." Alec said.

"There is no way I am leaving." Magnus stated "I'm the one that drug you out there so you should leave and let me tell him."

"We'll do it together." Alec bargained. Magnus gave a strained nod. Alec knocked softly on the door. They heard grumbling within from the headmaster.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the headmaster asked by way of greeting to the two boys. "What do you want?"

"A boy is dead in the woods." Alec stated. "His name was Sebastian, a wild dog attacked him." This seemed to get the headmaster's interest.

"By the angel! What the hell was he doing out there? What the hell were you doing out there? It doesn't matter, where is he?" Headmaster Morganstern asked forcefully. Alec explained in perfect detail where to find the body and what had attacked him. "Very well you two wait here. You know the rules..." the headmaster said viciously.

Alec lowered his head and closed his eyes "I know the rules." he said quietly. Both boys waited quietly in the hall as the headmaster stormed off.

"What the hell was that?" Magnus asked "You didn't try to defend yourself or lie about what we were in the woods for. You just told him everything."

"You heard him. I know the rules, when you break the rules there are consequences. I just am so sorry to you." Alec said with true pain clouding his crystal blue eyes.

"Alexander you have nothing to apologize for." Magnus said gently.

The boys continued to wait in silence for the headmaster to come back. They heard him stomping down the halls towards them. Magnus glanced over at Alec and saw Alec look almost as if he was having a panic attack.

When the headmaster returned he took each boy into his office alone. He started with Alec and proceeded to make Alec know that everything was absolutely his fault. He is poison and has posioned poor Magnus into falling under his spell. He punished both boys and sent them to solitary confinement for the remainder of their day to deal with the horrible caning Headmaster Morganstern just delivered on their sorry hides.


	4. Chapter 4

_Shit._ Alec thought _You've taken the one good thing in your life, the one person who gave a damn and poisoned them. He is never going to talk to you again. You deserve the pain, the misery and the loneliness..._

"Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus asked concern filling his voice.

"You still want to talk to me?" Alec asked meekly.

"Of course, Alec. I still care about you. Now are you alright? The headmaster seems to have given you a harder time than me." Magnus was truly concerned for Alec's well-being, he seems so fragile at this delicate moment.

"I...I'm okay. I am so sorry, please don't hate me." Alec pleaded his voice cracking with raw emotion. It almost broke Magnus' heart.

"Alexander I will never truly hate you. This is NOT your fault either. Why would you ever think that I hate you?" Magnus asked, truly hopeful that they were nearing a break through. Alec needed to let someone in and Magnus was really hoping that someone would be him.

"I'm poison, Magnus. I hurt people, it's the only thing I happen to be good at."

"Why do you think you hurt people?" Magnus asked softly.

"I killed my family." Alec admitted shakily. "I didn't mean to. A robber snuck into my house, I found him and tried to fight him off by myself. He put a gun to my head and woke up the rest of my family. He ended up shooting my whole family. My father, mother, younger sister and brother who was only 3. The robber was about to shoot me but ran out of bullets, so he left me alive. Don't you see? I hurt those around me. If I wasn't such an idiot they would still be alive." Alec finished somberly. He held his breath waiting for Magnus to finally understand and start hating him as well.

"Alexander how old were you?" Magnus asked

"9" Alec mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault." Magnus said adamantly. "It was in fact very brave of you. I wish I was more like you at that age."

"You do?" Alec asked incredulously.

"Yes." Then Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself. "Alexander my father was very abusive. It was me and him. My mother died during childbirth, and I think he blamed for her death. I've had broken bones and bruises, I have been shut in a closet for hours upon hours at a time, and I have been starved to the point where I thought I might finally die. For too many years I believed he was right. I sincerely thought I had killed my mother. I thought I deserved his cruelty, but I was wrong. It took me far too long to realize that, so I left. Alexander, my father is still alive I just ran away." Magnus quieted waiting for Alec's reaction.

"Thank you Magnus." Alec said. Alec wasn't quite ready to believe he wasn't a horrible human being, but he did at least feel a little bit better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Possible triggers for self-harm in this chapter.**

Magnus and Alec left solitary feeling closer than ever. They spent all their time together. Scheduling secret meet-ups, hanging out at meals and constantly sneaking off. It wasn't enough and they started to raise suspicion. Jace saw their dilemma clearly, and decided to do something about it. In the morning during breakfast, Alec and Magnus were staring at each other dreamily, the way they always do. Jace walked up and set two cups in front of the couple. Alec blushed and looked away when the line of sight was broken. Sitting in front of him was a cup of chai tea.

"What's this?" Alec asked.

"Just a little present for you two." Jace replied with a conspiratorial wink at Clary. Alec looked at Magnus with a shrug and took a tentative sip. It was creamy and really sweet but it was good. Magnus and Alec drank their tea during the rest of breakfast, chatting amongst friends. Both stood up to go to class when Jace pulled Alec aside to talk to him alone.

"I'll talk to you later I guess?" Alec said to Magnus. He then followed as Jace pulled him to an unoccupied hallway. "Okay Jace whats going on?" Alec asked seriously.

"I thought you and Magnus could use some more alone time, so I poisoned your tea." Alec just stared at Jace, simply dumbfounded.

"You did what?!" Alec said harshly.

"Don't worry you can thank me later." Jace winked. Just then Alec felt a rumbling deep in his stomach and he started turning greenish. "Woah bro. Wait until you get to class to do that." Jace laughed, then he turned on his heel and practically skipped to class. Alec clutched at his stomach and staggered to his own class. Once there, he proceeded to puke spectacularly in the trash can.

"Alexander you are excused from classes today." his teacher said rather rigidly. Alec simply nodded but had to admit to himself that the sick feeling was already starting to pass. He made his way to the dormitories and waited for Magnus to show up.

Magnus stumbled in soon. "Alec what is going on? Did you get sick too?" Magnus asked in a weak voice.

"Jace poisoned us." Alec answered waiting for the look of shock to disappear from Magnus' fine features. "He thought we needed some more alone time so he slipped something in our tea. The feeling should pass soon."

"Well he was right. I do want some more time with you." Magnus chuckled. Then he licked his lips and walked toward Alec, a sultry look in his eye. Magnus slowly and deliberately climbed on top of Alec, sitting on his lap.

"Magnus, what if someone sees us?" Alec asked worriedly.

"You know as well as I do that absolutely no one comes in here during the day." Magnus chuckled.

"But..." Alec started to protest until Magnus shut him up with a nice long kiss. It wasn't an urgent kiss but an exploratory one. When Magnus finally broke the kiss he took a big deep breath. Alec just stared up at him dreamily.

"Your adorable when you look like that." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, causing Alec to become blush. Magnus kissed Alec from his ears across his jaw line to the corner of his mouth. Alec let out small little groans from the back of his throat. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. Alec leaned up and started to kiss Magnus more urgently, but Magnus leaned back to keep it light.

"No fair." Alec pouted, his eyes darkened with lust.

"Alexander are you pouting?" Magnus asked with one eyebrow raised.

"But I want more. I need more."

"Too bad. I am the one in control here." Magnus said with a devious smirk. "There is no way your going to cheat me out of my fun." Magnus then began to kiss Alec again ever so slowly, molding his lips to Alec. It felt that his heart would burst from the love he held for this damaged boy. One of his hands strayed and slid under Alec's shirt when he felt something strange. Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec curiously. "Alexander whats this?"

Alec looked down then answered a bit too quickly "Nothing." Magnus looked at him doubtfully before he pushed Alec's shirt up too quickly for the other boy to get it back down. Magnus saw stark white scars marring the creamy skin of Alec's chest. The scars looked like they were arranged in shapes and patterns.

"Alexander what is this?" Magnus asked concern lacing his voice.

Alec sighed before answering. "They are runes. Back before I found solace in books, I used to have a self harm problem. I carved these runes into me to give me strength. It hasn't been a problem in a long time though." He avoided Magnus' gaze as he spoke thinking for sure Magnus would wise up and start hating him.

"What are the runes for?" Magnus asked carefully keeping his tone neutral.

"Well this one is for bravery, this one for strength." Alec then went about showing the different runes that he had carved into his own skin.

"Well I have to admit that you were quite the artist." Magnus then smiled at Alec. Alec smiled sheepishly, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting. The two boys spent the rest of the day talking and cuddling and kissing. It was possibly the best day of their horrible, miserable lives. Little did they know it was actually the worst. While they were making out, a care taker came to the dormitory to check on the sick children. She found quite a shock instead. She quietly left and immediately made her way to the headmaster's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter is next. If you have any questions, comments, concerns or ideas you may want to speak now or forever hold your piece. If there is anything you want to see from this fic now is the time to do it otherwise it will be too late. I would really appreciate a lot of reviews, maybe if I get enough I will extend the epilogue...just sayin'! Hope you enjoy.**

"They were what!?" Headmaster Morganstern yelled. "This simply will not do." The headmaster started going over options in his head. How could he keep these two from their grotesque display? An idea started to form in his head from a rumor he heard bouncing about.

A week in relative safety passed for Magnus and Alec. Mainly they just gazed longingly into each others eyes. Clary and Jace couldn't stand the rediculously romantic couple sometimes. Magnus and Alec were enjoying lunch when a teacher walked up to them.

"Magnus, the Headmaster would like to see you. Come along." Magnus' stomach started to tie itself into knots. On the outside, he calmly rose and followed the familiar path to Headmaster Morganstern's office. He knocked once on the door then briskly entered the office without waiting for an answer.

"Ah Magnus." said the Headmaster. "Please have a seat." Magnus sat on the very edge of the plastic chair as if prepared to flee at a moments notice. "I have been made aware of your extracurricular activities with Alexander," Magnus was pretty sure he was going to through up. "Of course, we can not allow such disgusting activities to continue. Steps must be taken."

"Alexander had nothing to do with this. It's all my fault, so punish me." Magnus said firmly.

"Punishment? Goodness no." Magnus adopted a perplexed expression. "I have wonderful news for you. Your father is alive, your not an orphan after all." Magnus almost fell off his chair. "In fact, he is here right now. I'll just step out and allow you two to get reacquainted." the Headmaster finished with a cruel edge to his voice. The man who replaced him was exactly the same as Magnus remembered. Cold detached eyes, tall, lean muscled, sharp features. He wore the same spotless black suit like always. Magnus' breath started to fall in short gasps with rising panic.

"Magnus I've come to collect you." his father growled with no emotion except hate in his deep voice.

Magnus took a deep, steadying breath. "If you want me you have to adopt Alexander Lightwood." he stated firmly glaring his father down.

"Excuse me?" his father said a dangerous look washing over his features.

"You heard me. If you want me to come quietly and not blow the whistle, you have to adopt Alexander Lightwood too." Magnus reiterated.

His father stared at him for a long time before finally saying "Fine, but if he lives under my roof he follows my rules same as you. When we get home you and I will be having a very long discussion about your disappearance. I will not forget your little caveat in it either." He promised. Magnus understood that he was going to be a lot of pain, but he nodded anyway. Magnus hated himself for being so selfish. He was going to put Alec through horrible pain just because he couldn't, no wouldn't live with out him. "Go collect your things and this Alexander as well. Make it quick, every minute I am kept waiting will be taken out on your hide." Magnus knew that it was not an idle threat. He opened the door and rushed out. The headmaster looked smug indeed, but when Magnus was halfway down the hall he could hear yelling. Magnus had to give a small smile to that at least.

He got to his classroom, walked in and said "Mr. Hodge I am supposed to collect Alexander." Alec stood and gathered his things, walking towards Magnus with concern clouding his sky blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked moving to hold Magnus.

"The Headmaster found us out. He found my father to split us up, but I convinced, well I actually demanded, my father to adopt you as well. I haven't made your life better, I subjected you to a worse kind of hell for my own selfish reasons." Magnus finished resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"No I'm glad you did. I want to continue to be around you, Magnus I love you." Alec said with an affectionate squeeze to Magnus.

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus responded quietly "Come on, we can't keep father waiting." The boys collected their meager belongings and Alec decided just to keep the book he was working through. They returned to the Headmaster's office, both feeling rather uneasy. Magnus opened the door to the room, and found both men inside glaring. Magnus once again realized how terribly selfish he was truly being. The boys loaded into the limo with Magnus' father sitting at the opposite end of them. They drove to the airport and got on the private jet for about an hour. It was a very swanky plane, however the boys wisely didn't touch anything.

They arrived at an absolutely beautiful mansion. The lawn was perfectly manicured, rose bushes framed the elegant stone balcony. The rest of the house was a mixture of stone and brick. They swirled around each other to create a charming "old time" feel. Alec didn't even have any time to admire the inside of the house before Magnus' father rounded on them. He back handed Magnus with a resounding smack.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE?!" Magnus' father yelled. He punch Magnus squarely on the jaw with enough force for Magnus to fall on the ground. "DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST COME AND GO AS YOU PLEASE?" Magnus' father raised his foot and kicked Magnus' prone form in the ribs.

"NEVER." kick.

"LEAVE." kick.

"ME." kick.

"AGAIN." He grabbed a fist full of Magnus' shirt and lifted Magnus' head. "You are going to wish you had never been born boy." He then punched Magnus in the nose with a crackling sort of noise. The nose was definitely broken and blood started to pour out of it. "Hell I wish you had never been born, then maybe your mother would still be alive. Maybe your not getting the message clear enough hm... How about I hit your boy toy then maybe you'll understand." He drug Magnus over to where Alec was standing by his hair. He dropped Magnus back to the ground in a bloody, disheveled mess. He grabbed Alec by the front of his shirt and looked over at Magnus. "This is what you get for being a selfish little shit." When he looked back, he felt something cool at his throat. He looked incredulously at Alec who had pulled a knife on him.

"Let go of me." Alec said in a crystal clear voice. Magnus' father complied and just stood there glaring with all his hate at Alec. "If you want to live then you are going to listen very closely to what I have to say."

"There is no way your going to kill me. Your just bluffing."

"Really?" Alec then pushed the tip of the knife harder against his throat drawing a painful pinprick of blood. "Believe me yet or shall I continue?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so sorry this is so short and anti-climatic but I thought it was a cute way to finish out the series. Thank you for reading and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Enjoy the end to Wayward Boys!**

Alec glared at Magnus' father with murder in his eyes. He was conflicted between his heart and his head. His heart screamed at him to drive the blade home and end Magnus' torment for good. His head reminded him that murder was a serious crime and it would make the pair outlaws, always having to run, never being able to settle down.

"Alec don't. Please." Magnus croaked from his position on the floor.

"You see that. Your son is saving you after everything that you did to him. You might want to thank him." Alec said hatefully to Magnus' father. He didn't say a word he just stood there and waited. Magnus dialed 911 and waited for the police to arrive, trying to clean himself up. Alec guarded Magnus' father to make sure he couldn't get away. The police arrived and took statements from the two boys. They cuffed Magnus' father and searched the house. Upon looking at everything they discovered that Magnus' father never once payed taxes.

"Gerald Bane you are wanted for tax evation and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you." The cop then proceeded to drag Magnus' father out of the wayward boys lives for good. The cop told the boys that they would have to testify at the hearing then be afforded witness protection.

After the hearing was finished, Magnus' father was convicted for 10 years imprisonment. The boys were relocated to a small town in Maine. Alec got a job at a publishing company, reviewing books to see if they should be published. Magnus worked his way up the ladder to a management position at a fashion store. The two enjoyed their time in their small apartment that was flooded with rosy light during sunrise and sunset. They knew that one day Magnus' father would be released from prison but the pair didn't worry about that. They had finally found solace within each other. They finally had put their past behind them.


End file.
